


"I'll never stop telling you you're beautiful."

by EddieSasspbrak



Series: Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Drunk Richie Tozier, Fluff, M/M, pre-existing relationship, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieSasspbrak/pseuds/EddieSasspbrak
Summary: When Richie drinks he gets a little sappy and reminds Eddie just how beautiful he truly is.Prompts inspired by one line of dialogue. Prompt in title.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Dialogue Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	"I'll never stop telling you you're beautiful."

Eddie Kaspbrak loved his boyfriend, but sometimes he also hated him. Their plans for the evening involved dinner at their favorite diner and an open mic night at a local comedy club. Richie would take the stage, get a few laughs and then they’d enjoy a few drinks with their friends who had come to watch. Emphasis on a few. Their plans did not involve Richie getting shit faced to the point of not being able to walk himself to the door.

While it was funny watching him stand from his chair and immediately fall back down into it, vindication after Eddie had warned him he was drinking too much and he’d brushed him off. It was extremely annoying that he literally couldn’t take two steps without someone helping him. Ben had volunteered to walk him to the bathroom having needed to go there himself, but Eddie knew he’d be like a giant baby learning to walk for the first time for the rest of the night.

They lived close enough to walk and Eddie couldn’t stand the idea of spending money on a cab when they could walk there faster. He’d turned down the offer to share a ride with Bill and Stan as they wanted to stay longer, and Eddie knew he had to get Richie out of there. If they’d stayed, Richie would have just insisted on one more drink and then Eddie would have to spend the rest of the evening cleaning puke from their entrance way. Again.

So, with Richie leaning against his shoulder and Eddie’s arm securely around his waist, his other hand holding Richie’s, which was draped around his shoulders, they walked. Richie was a bit taller, which made walking like this even more challenging. It also didn’t help that he was essentially trying to make out with the side of his face. Eddie kept leaning away, a difficult task when the other man was leaning on him for support.

“Seriously, stop it asshole. You’re going to end up tripping and dragging me down with you.” Eddie complained, letting go of his hand long enough to push his face away.

“Can’t help it. You’re too damn beautiful.” Richie slurred with a cheesy grin.

“Shut the fuck up. I’ve told you a thousand times not to call me beautiful.”

“But you are.”

Eddie sighed, ignoring the way Richie’s words made his stomach twist and his face get warm. He always got like this when he was drunk. Not that he wasn’t loving when he was sober, he just got a lot sappier when alcohol was introduced. Like a faucet turned on full blast.

Ignoring Eddie’s previous complaints, Richie turned his head to nuzzle his nose into his hair. Eddie reached up and lightly slapped his cheek, trying to will him to stop and just fucking walk. They were only five blocks away from their apartment. Surely this could wait until they were home and not stumbling down a city street.

“I swear to God, Richie. I will let you go and leave you here on the street if you don’t stop.” Eddie threatened.

“Stop being so fucking cute and I will.” Richie responded, kissing the side of his head.

“Don’t call me cute either.”

“Why not?”

“It’s annoying.” What he really meant was ‘it’s embarrassing’. Those passing by could hear him and it was utterly humiliating.

“It’s true though. My cute, little Eddie Spaghetti.”

“Oh my God.”

The addition of the pet name did nothing to alleviate the warmth that was spreading from Eddie’s face to his neck. He wondered just how red he was in the glow from the streetlights. Richie, having noticed the blush on his cheeks and being the way he was, decided there was no way he was going to let up now. Eddie’s threat of dropping him on the street only had a 50% chance of actually happening and he liked those odds.

“Why do you try to deny it? Anyone who looks at you can see how handsome you are.”

“Richie.” Eddie’s voice had a warning tone to it. They had two and a half blocks to go. He wouldn’t feel guilty leaving him here.

“Can’t use handsome either? What about lovely.”

“Shut up.”

“Gorgeous?”

“I’m serious.”

“Dazzling. Bewitching. Radiant.”

“Beep, beep Richie.”

“Stunning. Elegant. Foxy. Resplendent.” Richie continued, ignoring the phrase that was meant to stop him from talking.

“Fine, jackass. Have fun sleeping on the street.” Eddie said, releasing his hold on Richie and ducking out from under his arm.

Richie stumbled but managed to stay upright, following Eddie who was stomping away. He carefully jogged to keep up, reaching for his hand. Eddie swatted his hand away, pretending he wasn’t there. Richie laughed as he instead grabbed hold of his arm to keep them attached. Eddie pulled against him, but Richie wasn’t willing to let go.

When they made it to their building, Eddie chose to take the stairs so he could get to the apartment sooner and so he wouldn’t be stuck on the elevator with Richie. With the room still spinning, Richie had no choice but to let Eddie go to carefully climb the stairs, holding onto the railing on both sides. Eddie practically ran up the stairs, leaving him behind as he focused on not tripping.

“Eddie! You can’t just leave me here.” Richie fake whined, the smile never leaving his face.

Eddie flipped him off over his shoulder and disappeared beyond the stairwell door that lead to their floor. Richie hoped he had his keys in case Eddie decided to lock him out. He wasn’t sure their neighbors would appreciate him sitting in the hall banging on the door at 1am. Not after last time. The angry note taped to their door the next morning had not been very neighborly. When he eventually made it up the stairs, only stumbling twice, he tested the doorknob on their front door to find it was unlocked. So, he couldn’t be too angry then.

He let himself in, shrugged out of his jacket and kicked his shoes off. He could see the living room and kitchen from the entrance way, and both were vacant of red-faced boyfriends. Richie called out to him as he made his way into the apartment but got no response.

Walking down the hallway, he peeked into the bathroom to make sure he wasn’t hiding out in there. Again, no Eddie to be seen. Their bedroom door at the end of the hall was closed. This door, Eddie had locked. With a shit eating grin on his face, Richie pulled out his wallet, retrieving a credit card to slip between the door and the frame to jimmy the lock open. Eddie should have known that he knew how to get into the room even when it was locked. It wasn’t the first time he’d tried to keep him out.

Once inside, Richie could see an Eddie shaped bump under their comforter, completely submerged beneath the fabric.

“Eddie. I tracked mud in all over the hallway carpet.” He tried to lure him out from beneath the blanket, though he knew that was unlikely to work.

No, he’d have to take matters to a physical level. Something Eddie really should have seen coming. No matter how hard he tried to ignore him, Eddie would not win. Not when he had chosen Richie Tozier as a lover. Not wasting even a second more, Richie crossed the room and launched himself onto the bed, directly on top of Eddie.

A loud ‘oof’ followed by a string of muffled curses that could be heard from underneath him, even with Richie’s obnoxiously loud laughter. After a bit of flailing as Eddie tried to maneuver his arms from under Richie, the top of the blanket was being thrown to the side, revealing Eddie’s red face. Richie beamed down at him.

“What the actual fuck are you doing?” Eddie practically shrieked, squirming in an attempt to knock him off the bed.

“You were ignoring me.”

“Get the fuck off of me you absolute piece of shit.”

“You left me on the stairs, locked me out of the room, and ignored me when I was trying to make piece. So why should I?” The grin never left Richie’s face. He knew he was pissing him off, but it only made him that much cuter.

“I only did that because you were being a dick.”

“I was calling you cute. You’d think that would get me laid, not locked out of my own bedroom.”

“I told you to stop. I don’t like it when you do that.”

Richie scoffed, and rolled onto his back, pulling Eddie along with him until the roles were reversed and Eddie was lying on top of him. His anger was dulled down to annoyance as he gave up trying to get away and just sighed loudly instead. It crossed his mind that he could easily get away again in this position, but he pretended that wasn’t true.

“Don’t lie to me asshole. I know you love it when I call you beautiful.” Richie said, cupping his face with one hand, his thumb gently brushing along his cheekbone.

“It’s embarrassing.” Eddie was still annoyed, but Richie noted the way he pressed his face against his hand.

“Deal with it, Kaspbrak. I’ll never stop telling you you’re beautiful because I’ll never not believe it.”

All of the anger and annoyance that Eddie had been feeling toward Richie melted away as he dropped his head, his forehead against Richie’s chest. Richie’s hand moved to the back of his neck, cradling him close. It was in these moments that Eddie really felt loved. He’d had such a skewed image of what love felt like because of his mother but he knew now that this was what love really was.

“I love you.” He mumbled against Richie’s chest.

Richie’s smile returned in full force, a swell of emotions filling his chest as he squeezed just a little bit tighter. With some coaxing from Richie, Eddie finally lifted his head to kiss the other man. Sometimes Eddie hated his boyfriend, but for the most part he loved him. Even when he was sloppy drunk and bombarding him with embarrassing compliments.

**Author's Note:**

> This is far shorter than the last. Trying to kind of give an idea of how long they'll all be. So somewhere between 2k and 13k I guess. Also, hopelessly in love Richie is my favorite thing to write. Also available on tumblr. EddieSasspbrak there as well.


End file.
